Complete Oblivion
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: With too many energy shots to the head, Vegeta forgets everything that has happened since he had landed on Earth. Becoming the ruthless man that he used to be, he has to learn about the family he didn't remember having, and the foes that he didn't know were gone. Will he remember everything that had made him who he was before amnesia with time? Or will he stay in complete oblivion?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Well, this is my first fanfic on here, and I hope you enjoy it!  
>Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ<span>  
><em>

"Kameeee, hameeeee, haaaaaaa!" Goku let out an energy beam, aiming it at Vegeta, who was, in turn, making an energy beam of his own. The two beams collided with each other, ending in a stalemate.

"I will.." Vegeta trailed off, taking in a gulp of air. "Win this time, Kakarot..." He pushed harder.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day<br>__

The Sayian prince shot up, momentarily forgetting where he was at. Looking around the room in a confused state, the man wondered if this was one of Frieza's trick rooms. That theory ended when he saw a blue haired woman sitting in a chair beside the bed he was on, looking royally pissed.

That was when he remembered who and where he was, and why he had ended up there. He was fighting with Kakarot, and had lost after a long battle. He instantly became angered. "Woman! Why the ell are you looking pissed?"

The fire in her blue eyes only intensified. "You could have gotten killed!" Was all se could get out at the moment.

"I would not have, lady. I am the prince of all-"

"The prince of all assholes." Bulma finished, tapping her foot.

"-Sayians. Do not take that tone with me. I wouldn't have died, and you know it." He finished, studying her intently. When he saw the concern that she didn't try to conceal, he softened up a bit. He had hurt her enough to make her this angry at him.

"With the damage that you keep taking to your thick Sayian skull, you'll probably die, or, worse-" As a thought struck her, she became a red faced beauty, who was trying hard not to cry. "You'll get amnesia." Her voice cracked, a tear slipping down her face.

He had to laugh at that. "Woman, you'd not care if I died, but you'd care if I had memory loss?" The humor didn't escape him. Pretty soon, all he could do was laugh.

When the laughter died down, all that could be heard was dead silence. When he glanced over to her, he saw all the tears running down her face. Her head was bowed, shoulders shaking slightly.

His heart, which had completely fallen for the woman, skipped a beat. He had to comfort her in some way. He got up with slow movements, wincing at the pain that each caused. He wobbled over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, shaking her to the present. She gazed up, and her blue orbs found his dark ones. "It's okay, woman. I won't die, or get amnesia."

She couldn't say anything. He hugged her awkwardly, not use to this intimacy. It only happened on a rare occasion. "I promise, Bulma."

As they sat there, his thoughts ran to Kakarot, making him tense up, anger boiling deep down. "If anybody will, it's Kakarot." He got up, yelping at the pain. _"I can't feel like this. I feel no pain."_

"Where are you going?" The bluenette whispered. She knew the answer to her own question, and it hurt her.

"Win against that low class Sayian." He grumbled, walking towards the door.

The sound of silence followed him, and that, by itself, unnerved Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em>Present<br>__

Vegeta, who was already in a hazy state, faltered. "NO! Don't give out on me now!" The prince shouted, trying harder. Instead of upping his power, every ounce of energy left him, his arms falling to his sides.

All to quickly, Goku's beam blasted fast at Vegeta's head. And there was nothing that he could do about it. He thought of Bulma, and his kids. He would get through this for them, and, he promised himself, he wouldn't fight Kakarot again. Right before the Prince of all Sayian's blacked out, his last thought was, _"Sorry, Bulma."_

* * *

><p><em>Later, at Capsule Corp.<br>__

"I told him that..." Vegeta heard a woman's voice say, blanking out again.

"He's fine, Bulma..." This time, it was a mans.

He heard sobbing. Why was there sobbing? It was an annoying sound, and had his head throbbing. "Shut up!" He managed to get out.

The next thing he knew, he was coming to, with soft hands shaking him awake. He shot up.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, throwing her arms around him. He yelled out in pain.

Shoving her off of him, he glared at her coldly. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Authors Note: So, how'd you like it? Thanks for reading. I hope I did god.<span>  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I call 3 reviews and 2 follows a success! I'd like to think that I can update at least two times a week. Well, enough of my meaningless babbling, and on with the fic!  
><em>_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!_

The blue haired woman didn't say anything. Vegeta could see the sad expression pan out, her face becoming red. That was when the tears started to fall.

Outrage took over the Sayian prince. _"What the hell was she crying about?" _A thought crossed his mind, making him freeze. _"Why the hell would Frieza even recruit such a whiny woman? What the hell did Frieza do to me? And why am I in the damn hospital?" _He flexed his biceps, cringing at the pain that shot up them. Deciding on a full body check, Vegeta got up, ripping the miscellaneous tubes that were attached to his body parts off. With every movement that he made, searing pains followed.

He kicked his legs out, not showing the pain that he felt with such a simple movement. He moved past the aliens that stood by, ignoring the shocked expressions on their faces, and over to a mirror. His eyes scanned the room as he went by. _"This doesn't look like one of the old healing rooms. Must be a new one. It's good enough." _He came to a full stop in front of the mirror, inwardly gasping at his outwardly appearance.

His hair was cut short, and he appeared much more defined than when he had last checked in one of the blasted reflection glasses. And his power he felt coursing through his body. He clenched his bare fists, lost in thought. He also looked much older, as if he had aged. The Sayian instinct that had been drilled into him when he was by himself finally kicked in. _"Why just now? I also feel as if I am lax. I should have been on my guard by now." _The anger was back, burning his blood. _"I'm even taking more time to think than usual. What the hell's wrong with me?' _He finally took control and shot around, facing the creatures.

"Who the hell are you guys? You're not wearing Frieza's required outfits!" _"Why did I openly say my thoughts?" _His mind raced, and he felt tired.

"I'm Goku, Vegeta, and this is your wife, Bulma." The tall man, with raven hair said slowly, as if the prince of all Sayian's was a mere stupid child. The one called Goku-_"Why does it sound so wrong to say that name?"-_gestured to the woman with the blue hair.

It took a minute for Vegeta to absorb what the man had just said. He staggered back, fully comprehending what was just said. "What the hell did you say?" At that, the one called Bulma-Which, for some odd reason, felt wrong to say-gasped. "I have no wife! Why would I, prince of all Sayian's, marry such a low class woman like her?"

The bluenette shot up from her spot on the ground, running out of the room.

Nothing was said. All that could be heard was the echoing sounds of sobbing, and the scurrying feet of the woman, who was trying to take in what she had lost.

_AN: Another chapter, I hope you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Thank you to all who reviewed, faved and followed my last chapter. It means so much that you guys like it! Here is one for all who are waiting on it! I got one review that told me that he/she got caught up in the drama of all of it. That makes me want to write another chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ_**

Goku could only look at the guy. His head was a whirl of emotions, and he couldn't focus on but one thought. "Why on earth would you do that to her?"

"Nothing, you-" Vegeta was stuck on that. He didn't have a clue to who or what this Goku person was, and that shut him up.

"Did I really knock you in the head that hard?" Goku walked up to the shorter Sayian, observing him.

"The hell are you talking about? Why are you even in my presence? I'm the prince of all Sayian's." Even though the words rang true, Vegeta thought the words tasted sour coming out. _"Am I going soft? Why does that not sound right?" _He had to get out of there, but also needed answers. The thought angered him. He never dilly dallied over something as stupid as this.

"What am I talking about? Oh my." Goku realized the truth to how much damage he dealt to his fellow Sayian. "Let's sit." He sat down on the nearest chair, motioning Vegeta to do the same.

It irritated the Sayian prince that such a low class person demand him to do something. It angered him more that he obeyed. He felt as though he could trust this person. He stayed cautious though. "Tell me the blasted story if you have to." He seethed, plopping down.

"Okay. Let me start. You are on earth, and you have been living here for over two decades."

_"My ass." _Vegeta smirked.

"It's true," Goku said, catching on to Vegeta's expression, "you have tried to kill me, after Nappa slaying all of my friends, but you lost."

"Why would I try to kill you? Besides the fact that I felt like it. I don't even believe that I know you." He kept his facade on, but underneath, it was heating up his skin. Somehow, he knew that he knew Goku. He had the feeling that he knew just what Goku was, but it slipped out of his minds grasp every time he thought he had it.

"I am one of the last full blooded Sayian's. Raditz's brother, if you hadn't noticed. Do you remember the backstory?" Goku asked.

"What! You're Kakarot?" Now outraged, Vegeta stood up. _"That's why the name 'Goku' sounded vile!" _He still wanted to leave, but he still stood conflicted. "Okay, I'll bite. What the hell?"

"Hey, Vegeta, sit." Much to the Sayian prince's dismay, he obliged. "Another thing that you should also know. Raditz is dead, and you killed Nappa." Vegeta laughed humorlessly at the last name. "What?"

"Well, Nappa dying sounds interesting. How?" It was funny.

"... You killed him, Vegeta." Goku looked down, feeling horrible. "I could have stopped you too."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "I killed him?" _"Now that's hilarious... and rather a sick thing to do." _ The prince felt sick.

"Yes..."

"And what about Frieza?" The thought struck him odd. "Why the hell hasn't he intervened yet?"

Goku hesitated, then answered. "I killed him. Well, your son did, but not this one from this time," Goku stopped to think. He was confusing himself, therefore making him think that he was confusing Vegeta, "but the one from the future time."

"Wait, hold on. How did you kill Frieza? Where was I in all of this?" Suddenly, a flash flew through his mind.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta lie on the ground, battered and hurting. His pride had been severely hurt. Kakarot, his mortal enemy, was standing right there, watching the Sayian prince cry. Vegeta had just got done telling him how Frieza blew up their home planet, killing off the Sayian race. The pain of that memory was mixed with the sharp pain that came next. _

_And then he died. Last thing he saw was Frieza's finger pointing at him._

_End of Flashback_

Vegeta was rendered speechless. He had died. And the realization that all the things that Kakarot had said had a true ring to them. "I remember dying."

Goku's face lifted. "Is your memory back? Do you remember-"

"Calm your face, Kakarot, I only have that memory. Nothing else." Vegeta deadpanned.

"Damn." Goku's voice quieted down. "Well, maybe you'll remember all in due time."

"Hey, I have a son? Who's the blasted woman who had him?" Vegeta blurted, the question popping out before he could think. _"Damn. I've been getting soft."_

"That's the thing. It was Bulma, the blue haired woman that was with us awhile ago."

Vegeta was rendered speechless. _"What the hell?" _He felt wrong with that realization. Anger boiled to the top. _"Why am I worrying abut that? Why the hell did I get lax? And have a son. With a human at that." _It disgusted him.

He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to escape; and that's just what he did. He flew through the ceiling, paying no heed to the destruction that he left with it, and to the voice that was calling to him.

**_AN: That wraps this chapter up. Thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the wait. My story 'The Chase' is up for adoption, my 'Safe Haven' is on hiatus, and I will be concentrating on just this fic, and the new Bulma and Vegeta fic that I recently started called 'Broken Vows' You should go check that out. As for right now, thanks for all the faves follows and reviews. Again, this chapter will be short in a way. This will be a side story. My main focus will be the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

* * *

><p>The wind harshly whipped across the Sayian Princes face. Although it hurt him, he welcomed it. At least that was the same everywhere he went. His mind was a whirl of thoughts, none of which he wanted. The land around him was just one continuous blur of motion, matching right along with his mind and thoughts.<p>

Why he couldn't remember anything was more than he could fathom. When he was ruthless, he would have had a clear mind. All that would have been running through his mind would be 'Kill'. He would have rejoiced at that though; right now, all he could think of was how vile that sounded. He would do anything if it meant that the word would exhilarated him, even if it meant doing something that felt wrong to him now.

He slowed his pace, now taking in the surroundings that encircled him. He gave off an evil laugh, one that scared the crap out of him. _"This will do. Yes, indeed."_

The small town that panned out beneath him almost called his name. It was begging for him to destroy it. None of these measly humans would mind. Their lives were nothing to live for. Though the thought went through his mind, it didn't come easily. It was almost as if he had to force it to cross. He considered it a victory.

"Now, what attack should I use on you guys?" He bent his head in thought. A bird flew by him, singing. He brought his attention to it, and saw that it had redirected its course, and was flying back at him. To his shock, it landed on his shoulder. The little robin perched there, as though it sensed no threat was in the air.

The next moment, it felt as though his mind exploded, images raining upon him.

_Flashback_

_The birds seemed never ending. The flocks descended upon the forest in great numbers. They were slow to anger him at this moment in life. He could watch them with ease. The line was crossed when one attempted to land on Vegeta's arm as he was eating the rolls that Kakarot's woman had set aside. _

_They were both on break from training, clothes tattered and cuts littering their bodies. His was famished, and had one currently sliding his throat when it happened. He caught it before it could land on him. As he held it in the center of his palm, he tightened his grip around it. His intention was to smash it for even daring to sit on him._

_"Vegeta! What are you doing?" Kakarot exclaimed, giving the Sayian prince a look. He had slowly been teaching Vegeta that animals had feelings too, and that not everything was made for him to destroy. _

_"Going to kill the damn thing. What does it look like?" He cocked an eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious?_

_"What have I said? That bird it innocent, and has every right to live as we do." The goofy smile appeared on the raven haired mans face._

_He looked at the robin hard. What was the fuss about? The bird was nothing. Why would it have feelings? But as he continued to study it, he began to see why. It was as if the robin was pleading to him, asking him not to kill him. "Whatever." He snarled, throwing the thing away. He would rather not have to go soft on the insides._

_"I knew you were a teddy bear inside!" Kakarot cooed. _

_Vegeta just rolled his eyes, taking a bight into the next roll that await him._

_End of Flashback_

He returned to the present, baffled. Why had that, of all memories, decide to show up? Irritation flared. "ENOUGH!" He roared. He cupped the bird in both hands, bringing it up to his face. "Hope you enjoyed your life, bird, because this is where you end." In a flash, he crushed the bird, letting it fall to the ground.

His breath came out in huffs. He was more than pissed. He pushed out the horror of what he'd jest done out of his mind, plummeting down, arms forward. He was going to obliterate this whole village, and there was nothing that could stop him. He pushed his ki forward, until the power formed into a ball at his hands. He let it grow. Why wouldn't he feel the thrill? Why go soft?

At that point, the familiar sharp pain hit his head again. _"Not again."_

_Flashback_

_He just about had enough of this city. The stupid human who had claimed to kill what Gohan had legitimately killed was dominating everything. From the city that was now named after him, the very school that was also named after him. It all pissed Vegeta off. It should have been him who killed off the monster, and it should have been Gohan getting all the credit and not that idiotic human._

_He was walking with a blue haired woman, who was humming. He didn't want to be on this trip. These shopping trips took forever, and in that time, he could be training. _

_The last straw was when he heard yet another couple raving about the bafoon and all that he had done._

_"That's it, let's get out of here, woman." He snapped, grabbing her. He catapulted into the air, whirling around. It had no reason to still be here. He lifted his arm, allowing a ball of energy to appear. _

_"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing!" The woman screeched loudly. That stopped the Sayian prince from launching the ball, and to look at her._

_"Going to obliterate this place. All they seem to do every time we are here is talk about that idiot. They are calling me to do it, can't you hear them?" He retorted, making no move to continue what he had been doing._

_Her blue orbs softened as she brought her hand p to cup his chin. "They aren't. This is just all they know. We are a strange race. That still doesn't give you the means to kill them. Everybody has the right to live." She pecked him on the cheek._

_End of_ Flashback

He skidded to a holt, eyes wide. That was the woman that had been with him when he woke up. She was the woman that Kakarot had said was his wife. The mere thought of it sent horrified jolts down his spine. Now he remembered why he wouldn't destroy life. "It's because of that woman."

He sped through the sky again, trying to remember more things about that woman. None wold pop up. In fact, nothing else became unlocked with that flashback. With that one though, he wanted knowledge of the rest of them. Maybe then would he understand. Some part of him wanted to rebel against that though. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there's the next chapter. Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. And thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I am bored, so here is another chapter. I had written about a thousand words on this (the chapter was originally going to be about 3,000 words), and tried to save it, when the Internet crashed. God damn it. You are lucky that I feel bored, and that I am happy to write it again. Hope it's not crappy. Might be shorter now. I'll edit it if I want to. I can't remember what I was going to write, so this here chapter will be a filler. Short, even. Talking about 200 hundred words short._

* * *

><p>Bulma ran away. She ran as far away from capsule corp. as she could, wanting to get away from the place. The very place that held the man that she loved. The hurt was just too much. She wanted to be alone.<p>

The man that she had fallen in love with didn't even remember her. That was her goal: to run until she remembered no more. Vegeta was life to her. She hadn't known what love was until he came into her life.

Tears flooded her eyes, obscuring her view of anything. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew her goal. She ran until her legs were numb. Her breath came out in short bursts. Her feet were numb from all the times they hit the ground. Hell, even her arms felt numb. Everything felt numb except for the one thing she wanted to the most.

Her mind defied her being. It was racing with all the things that she didn't want to remember. The run had cleared her mind of everything else, not one other thought but the ones that centered around Vegeta.

The way that it felt when he touched her. She would shiver in anticipation. The way that he would kiss her lips. It brought her to a high. The way they fit together. Like they were meant to be together, as one.

A sob broke out, echoing through the streets. It was an odd thought. That was because the streets were filled with people strolling about. It was anything but isolated. Her mind was just that cruel.

She felt that alone. So desperate inside, so alone. It scared the shit out of her.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" asked a stranger, giving her a concerned look.

She looked past the man, feeling the need to run again. So that's what she did. Her long legs carried her away from the 'happy' streets, until she found herself in the 'sad' streets. They were the streets that everybody considered the 'ghettos'.

It was the places were the bad things happened. It didn't deter her. She didn't even register her surroundings. That was how she ran into something hard. Not a something, but a person. A big, bulky person.

Arms wrapped around her. "Hey, sweet thing! What brings you here?"

Bulma heard laughter coming from all around her, telling her that more than one was in here presence. A whistle sounded. She struggled, her fears overtaking her. "Let go of me!" she shouted, unable to shake herself of the mans grasp.

"I think I wont. I am gonna have fun with you, and then my buds will have fun with you. How does that grab you?"

"It doesn't grab me at all. Now, unhand her, or I'll make you." A different voice sounded.

Bulma felt as though the voice sounded familiar, but she could not think above her thundering heart.

Laughter soon followed, the men thinking that he hadn't meant it.

The one holding her spoke up. "You wanna join?"

"No thank you. Now, do as I say!"

"Like you can do anything about it. It's us against you. Who do you think the odds are in favor to?" a squeaky voice piped up, laughter following.

Before the men could finish, Bulma was free. She looked around frantically, all the bodies now on the ground. A dazed expression was the look everyone wore. "I did everything." The voice smarted, a pair of strong arms snaking around her. "You alright, Bulma?"

The blue-haired woman finally realized who it was. "Yamcha!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here?" he was concerned. This wasn't like the Bulma Brief that he knew.

"I could ask you the same question. That would be rude, seeing that you saved me." Her happy face turned into one of complete defeat.

"Let's get you home. We'll talk about it on the way back."

At the mention of home, her struggling resumed. "NO!" she it him, stopping him. "Anywhere but there." She whispered.

He didn't dare ask her. He encountered this Bulma before. He was sad to say that he was the one who caused it most of the time. "Alright, I'll take you to my place."

She stopped, her head dropping onto his broad shoulder. "Thank you." That reply was barely heard as he flew to his house.

* * *

><p><em>AN: there. More than I was going to give, and less than you want. This chapter leads right into the one I was going to write, but failed miserably. Hopefully by next chapter, I will have it all as I had it before. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the read.<em>


End file.
